videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Hikari Land
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai CD Revolution |genre = Platform |released = |modes = Single-Player, Multiplayer |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} New Super Hikari Land is a platform game in the Super Hikari series developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai CD Revolution. It is the third 3D platform game in the series. The game follows Hikari and friends attempting to rescue fairy-like creatures from King Werewolfmon, who invades the realm known as the Fairy Kingdom. Players have to pass through individual levels to reach King Werewolfmon. The game also introduces a power-up called the Chiyo-Bell, which turns the character being played into a cat, enabling them to climb walls and use a scratch attack, as well as a character selector. The game is similar to "Super Mario 3D World" on the Nintendo Wii U, but adds 4 additional unlockable characters. Gameplay The levels of the game combines the free-roaming gameplay of Super Hikari Castle World with the mechanics of 2D side-scrolling platforming games in the series, including a flagpole and timer in the levels. Up to four players may control player characters, including Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro, and Mikan. Additionally, Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, Yuka, and Arisa appear as unlockable characters. Similar to Super Hikari 2, each of the characters possesses unique abilities and controls differently: Hikari has balanced running speed and jump height; Takeru jumps higher and falls slower, but has lower traction; Koushiro runs the fastest, but cannot jump as high and falls faster; Mikan can double jump, and can charge at enemies; Chiyo Chan can fly for a short time, and can do a fly dash; Miruchi is similar to Koushiro, but jumps higher; Yuka can jump and shortly float through the air, but runs slowly; and Arisa can use a spin attack move, but has the slowest running speed. The player can select any of the eight characters to use before beginning a level, and up to four players may explore the same level simultaneously with each character, sharing from a pool of lives. Players are also able to pick up, carry and throw each other to either help or hinder their progress. The levels of the game are accessed through a world map, in which players can explore to find hidden secrets or access bonus areas to earn more items or coins. Each level contains three hidden collectable Green Stars which are required to access certain levels. Additional Green Stars can be earned in Captain Father levels, where players control Captain Father, who cannot jump, as he navigates puzzle-like stages, and Mystery Houses, where players must clear a series of challenges with short time limits, as well as challenge levels, that have the player complete quick challenges in fast succession. Along with several returning items from previous games and new items, such as the Fire Pepper, Super Feather, Mega Plum, Mihama Pigtails, and Boomerang Pepper. The game also introduces the Chiyo-Bell, which gives players a Cat Suit, allowing them to run faster, perform unique attacks and climb up walls to reach new areas. A variation of the Chiyo-Bell, the Father Bell, allows the player to temporarily transform their character into a lucky cat statue that awards coins under certain conditions. Another new power-up are the Double Berries, which make a clone of the player, allowing for more effective attacks and a higher chance of survival; the more Double Berries the player uses, the more clones that appear. Players can also wear Cannon Helments, which fire shots at enemies, Light Helments, which can defeat Bokomon and Numemon masks, which let them blend in with enemy Numemon. Players are also able to pick up various objects, such as bombs, baseballs and Kamineko Chomps, which can be used to defeat enemies or solve puzzles, and ride around in a Skating Shoe or on a Whamon. Plot Hikari, Takeru, Koushiro, and Mikan find a tilted glass pipe. After Hikari and Takeru fix it, a green Fairy Princess appears and tells them that King Werewolfmon kidnapped and trapped the rest of the Fairy Princesses in jars. He arrives and captures her before escaping through the pipe, while the heroes enter it and pursue him. They find themselves in a realm known as "The Fairy Kingdom" and set off to find the fairies. After the heroes save the final Fairy, King Werewolfmon re-captures all seven fairies and heads to his amusement park fortress. There after King Werewolfmon uses the Chiyo-Bell to transform into "Kamineko Werewolfmon" (a cat-like King Werewolfmon), one of them hits a giant POW Block that King Werewolfmon stands on and he falls through the sky. With King Werewolfmon defeated, the heroes say goodbye to the fairies, and travel through the pipe back to the Castle World. Playable Characters *Hikari *Takeru *Koushiro *Mikan *Chiyo Chan (Unlockable) *Miruchi (Unlockable) *Yuka (Unlockable) *Arisa (Unlockable) Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Games Category:Video Games